Everyday
by earth-phoenix-rising
Summary: 1+2, 2+1 to the songs of DMBs Everyday.  1/12, songs go in order from the cd.  R&R and make me happy.  When I'm happy...I write more!


Title: "I Did It", part 1/12 of the Everyday Series.  
  
Legal stuff: I don't own gundam wing. I don't own these songs. They are owned by Sunrise and Dave Mathews Band, respectively.  
  
By: Moo-girl  
  
Dedication: To G'vola, for listening to me babble on and on about GW and my ideas. And for babbling with me. (She also writes really good stories…check them out!) So yeah…this is for you!  
  
What's going on: I'm doing a 1+2, 2+1 story to the songs off 'Everyday' by DMB. Each chapter has a song, and they go in order from the cd.  
  
This chapters summary: Duo and Heero are captured because they blew up bases. They are, individually, captured and questioned. Duo had fun, and Heero loses his cool. No actual relationship forming yet.  
  
Feedback: "Baby you can light my fire…" Send flames, I burn well. But that would make me sad and depressed. So please, positive feedback!  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 I Did It  
  
4.1 Part 1 of 12  
  
I'm mixing up a bunch of magic stuff  
  
Duo smiled and he finished setting the timer. Now he had a finite amount of time before the timer went of. He had to make his escape. Before he took off running through the base to the place where he left his gundam, he took one last look at the bomb. He had made it himself, for lack of something better to do.  
  
A magic mushroom cloud of care  
  
'It wasn't hard', he thought to himself. It gave him satisfaction to know that the entire explosion was cause by him. That he had done more than just run in and risk his life to set the bomb. He then ran, braid flying behind him. He was not seen, for even with his hair he was nothing more than a shadow. Once outside the base he turned and watched the ensuing explosion form a safe vantage point.  
  
A potion that will rock the boat will rock  
  
Heero smirked as he finished setting the bombs. The last one was in place. Soon the entire OZ base would be nothing more than a crater. A small part of him, (his conscience, perhaps?), almost felt bad about the killing that was about to take place. But he pushed that away. He was a killer. A killer had no place for emotions. And this was going to save lives in the end. For everyone he killed in the name of peace more would because of it. Was that a good reason? It didn't matter. This was his mission…it was time to carry it out. Soon the entire place would go up in smoke.  
  
Make a bomb of love and blow it up  
  
He, like Duo, made his own bombs. While making them he felt almost like a mad scientist himself, concocting some potion that he had based his life and all his foolish dreams on. But he always pushed that feeling away. He held scientists mostly in contempt. There was an odd form of thanks to the Doctors. They had created the Gundams, after all. But at the same time he hated them. But it was no matter at this point. It was time to leave. With the press of a button the timer started and he was off.  
  
  
  
Duo and Heero went to their respective vantage points. They both stood back as the rocking explosion came. Both bases vanished in a puff of smoke. Then the checked their watches. Time for the second phase of their mission to begin.  
  
Heero turned to leave after the explosion. He heard a noise to his right, and turned to investigate. He spotted sight of an OZ soldiers uniform. Muttering a slight curse he backed up. He climbed the nearest tree and stood very still. The green and black spandex came in handy, for it camouflaged him nicely. After the soldiers passed he dropped down from his tree. Looking both ways, he started to run towards his gundam. However, bursting out of the bush beside an OZ soldier tackled him. He slammed down to the ground with an inward groan. He felt the cold handcuff on him and he rolled his eyes as he was taken away to be questioned.  
  
He was taken to a nearby base and put in a steel chair. If he were anyone but himself he would have noted that it was exceedingly uncomfortable. But as it was, he didn't care about that. He cared more that he was tied to a chair with a bunch of unfriendly looking OZies surrounding him. A man came in to investigate him. Heero had to note one thing. He was blunt. The first question was  
  
"Did you blow up that base?"  
  
Heero smirked and replied  
  
"I did it  
  
Do you think I've gone too far?  
  
I did it  
  
Guilty as charged.  
  
I did it  
  
It was me, right or wrong.  
  
I did it. Yeah."  
  
The mans eyes hardened.  
  
"You fiend! How could you have killed so many people at the same time? Do you feel no regret?"  
  
"No, I don't." The investigator glared at Heero. Heero glared back. The man flinched at this look. Taking a deep breath he asked Heero a simple question.  
  
"Why?" Once again Heero smirked as he answered his question.  
  
"I never did a single thing that did a single thing to  
  
Change the ugly ways of the world.  
  
I didn't know it felt so right inside.  
  
I didn't know at all.  
  
Open up the curtains I heard sirens there. The lights flash and crawl  
  
I did it justice I just did it for us all."  
  
The questioner looked shocked.  
  
"How can you say you did it for us all when you killed so many people?"  
  
"I did it for peace."  
  
"You are an insane murderer!" Heero shrugged.  
  
"It's a nickel or a dime for what I've done.  
  
The truth is that I don't really care.  
  
For such a lovely crime I'll do the time."  
  
He smirked at everyone in the room.  
  
"You better lock me up I'll do it again."  
  
*At the same time*  
  
Duo smiled slightly as the explosion went off. He watched as the aftermath began, the rubble falling to the ground. What little rubble there was. He was about to turn to go back to the rendezvous point, when he heard a cry to the left of him. 'Damn! They're here early!' The solider that were investigating the surrounding area had located him. He had expected this, but not this soon! Swearing, he turned to run. And ran right into another group of soldiers. He again tried to get away, but they caught him and took him to be investigated.  
  
He was taken to a room and placed in a chair similar to that of Heero. Duo, however, noticed how uncomfortable the chair was. He made a pitiful face to those surrounding him.  
  
"Couldn't you've put me in a nicer place? This is no way to treat a guest." Some flashed him angry glances, others ignored him. But there was one that leaped forward.  
  
"Shut-up you murderer!" He hit Duo across the face. Duo inwardly groaned. It was becoming a pattern. Get caught, get hit. But there was always the escaping part, and that was fun.  
  
After the soldier hit Duo another voice called out, telling the man to back down. It was a woman's voice, and she was obviously the one sent to question him. She took one look at him and sighed.  
  
"Did you do it?" Duo nodded.  
  
"I did it.  
  
Do you think I've gone too far?  
  
I did it.  
  
Guilty as charged.  
  
I did it.  
  
It was me, right or wrong.  
  
I did it.  
  
Yeah."  
  
"So you openly admit you caused the explosion at base 0024?"  
  
"I just did, didn't I?" The soldier who had hit him spoke.  
  
"Don't be a smartass, kid. We got you." Duo smirked.  
  
"Yeah you do. So why bother harassing me? You got your man. Now what?"  
  
The soldier growled at him.  
  
"Now you shut-up! We are asking the questions!"  
  
"No, she is asking the questions." The man glared at Duo. Duo smirked at him. The woman sighed.  
  
"So why did you do it?" Duo half shrugged.  
  
"I never did a single thing that did a single thing to  
  
Change the ugly ways of the world.  
  
I didn't know it felt so right inside.  
  
I didn't know at all.  
  
Open up the curtains I heard sirens there the lights flash and crawl.  
  
I did it justice I just did it for the buzz."  
  
"You did it for the buzz? Just for that?"  
  
"No. I wanted to change the world. I'm doing it little by little, you know?"  
  
"There are better ways to change the world. Besides, what makes you think you can change it?" Duo shrugged again.  
  
"Every little thing helps. Do you honestly think you are making the world better doing what you are doing? If you get killed in the line of battle, can you really say that you will die knowing that you are helping the future? Are you that blind?  
  
All you people are the skewers of our dreams."  
  
"Who are you talking about?"  
  
"You people. The world. Everyone that we are for and against. The "our" I was talking about? Everyone fighting on my side."  
  
"The other gundam pilots." Duo nodded. The woman sighed and leaned against a nearby wall. Even the outspoken solider seemed quiet. Duo spoke again.  
  
"There is a way we can win. A way we can do it with minimal bloodshed." The woman looked at him.  
  
"How?" Duo cocked his head to one side and slightly smiled.  
  
"Love." This caused everyone in the room stirred.  
  
"What do you mean," the woman asked.  
  
"You know the whole, love thy neighbor thing? It works. If two people love each other then they have no reason to fight. If it works with two…why not with 2000?"  
  
"This sounds ridiculous." 'Yeah, it does,' though Duo. He thought of Heero for some reason. 'Love is a funny thing…why am I saying all this stuff? This might be true…but I'm just making this up. I know nothing about this.  
  
Like the cat that collared me. Heero, I wonder how his mission is going.' He was jolted back to reality by the woman asking him to continue.  
  
"Oh what I gotta say to you got love don't  
  
Turn it down  
  
Turn it loud  
  
Let it build.  
  
We got a long way to go,  
  
But you gotta start somewhere.  
  
Go door to door spread the love you got.  
  
You got the love.  
  
You get what you want.  
  
Does it matter where you get it from?  
  
I for one  
  
Don't turn my cheek for anyone.  
  
Unturn your cheek to give your love  
  
Love to grow."  
  
Duo looked around at the shocked faces after his speech. They were all looking at him in dumbfounded shock. Finally the woman shook her head.  
  
"Take him to the holding cell while we decide what to do with him." Two men came and untied Duo, and began to lead him away. When they got to the door Duo looked at the one to his left, the same that had hit him. He smiled.  
  
"Love you." The soldier was dumbfounded. Duo used that moment to flick his wrists away from those holding him and bolt down the hall. He ran down a side hall before they could see where he went and escaped through an air duct. 'God I love these things,' he thought to himself. 'One more stop and then I'm good to go.'  
  
Heero wasn't having such a fun time. His captors were dull. They kept asking the same questions over and over. They asked him, for what seemed like the 75th time, if he was sure he did it. He sighed.  
  
"I did it.  
  
Do you think I've gone too far?  
  
I did it.  
  
Guilty as charged!  
  
I did it"  
  
Was me right or wrong?  
  
I did it!  
  
Yeah.  
  
I did it!"  
  
The two men questioning nodded. A new man entered the room. He turned to Heero.  
  
"So, did you do it?"  
  
Heero then lost it.  
  
" Told you I told you I told you I told  
  
I did it!  
  
Guilty as charged!  
  
I did it!  
  
I told you I told you I told you I  
  
I did it!  
  
Yeah!" Heero yelled at them. Or what passes for yelling when it comes to Heero. 'So much for being the stoic one. But I'd like to see even Trowa handle this without losing his calm.'  
  
"Why?" Heero had to keep himself in check or he would kill them all. He started to think that he would anyway. But first he had to answer the question.  
  
"I never did a single thing that did a single thing  
  
To change the ugly ways of the world.  
  
I didn't know it felt so right inside.  
  
I didn't know at all.  
  
Open up the curtain I heard sirens there the lights flash and crawl.  
  
I did it justice I just did it for us all."  
  
Finally they seemed satisfied. They called in a guard to take Heero away. Heero mentally sighed. One guard? Only one? It was insulting. But it would make things easier. Once Heero and the guard were out in the hall, Heero turned around and punched the guards face. Heero hit him with such force it knocked the guy out. Heero then stole the keys and unlocked himself. Then he dragged the guard into the nearby bathroom and propped him up in a stall. From there he did like Duo and went into an air duct. 'Only one more thing and then I can leave…' Heero really couldn't wait force permission to blow the base up. He wished they had captured Duo. Duo always had a way to make things interesting. 'Maybe not always interesting in a good way, but at least it's better that being asked the same things for so long.' Heero sighed as he crawled through the tunnels.  
  
Duo ran through the air. Things had gone perfectly, and now he was heading towards the well-hidden car that would be his means of escape. As he entered the place where they had kept he noticed that Heero was already there.  
  
"I should've known you'd be here first!" Duo hopped into the car. "So how'd things go?"  
  
Heero glared at Duo.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Heero started the car and began to drive away.  
  
"That bad, huh? Well, did you get the info?" Heero held up two disks.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Got them right here." Duo also held up two disks. He leaned the chair back and smiled. "What a mission. We got to blow stuff up and get inside information." Heero just glared at the road ahead as they drove back to the safehouse.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Ending note: So whatcha think? This didn't turn out very well…NOT my best writing. But it will get better, I assure you. So please keep reading! *big smile* 


End file.
